Back to Zero
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: They finally assassinated Koro-Sensei. For years, Nagisa wants to change everything. Time travel AU
1. Start

**From Nagisas Point of View.**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:**

 _We did it. We killed Koro- Sensei... but I can't feel any sort of victory or similiar. I and the rest assassinated him one minute before midnight. Before the Lance of the Heavens could fire another shot. Full of sorrow and fatigue we went into our classroom._

 _Years passed and Okuda mixed an antidote for Koro- Sensei, that could destroy even the 1% of earth destruction and mostly revert him back to his old form, out of accident but we were fully aware that it was useless now. Okuda gave me the antidote so I could watch over it for us all._

 _I went to bed early and fell asleep, the antidote resting on the desk beside my bed. I dreamed of Class E's time with Koro-Sensei, of everything that happened. Of how we tried to assassinate him and of how we had a war in our class because some of us wanted to save him and others to still kill him. Of this all and the rest._ /I want to go back... I want to change **everything** / _Is what I thought every single time I went to bed._

* * *

I wake up, feeling very light. I sit up, open my eyes and... panic, this isn't my room. It's my room from the time where I was still a child.

„Nagisa? Are you up?" I hear my mother call.

„Y- Yes!" I reply

I'm confused about what's happening and look into the mirror. I draw back upon seeing my reflection, I look like back when I was a child. / _A dream,... this must be some sort of dream! There's no way this is real!/_ I desperatly try to think of something that could explain this beside being in a dream when my mother enters the room.

„Breakfast is ready, come on, let's eat" She says and I comply.


	2. Preparations and start of the plan

**Back to Zero:** Preparations and start of the plan

I went into my room after breakfast to see the antidote on my small desk, hidden under it were also my graduation album and personalized consulation guidebook. I really have no idea what they are doing there. I lock the door and grab the graduation album, looking it through. I can feel the tears run down my face as I remember my teacher/ target.

 _/If this isn't a dream.../_ I think to myself while I smile _/If this really isn't a dream... then I want to change the course of history! I want save Koro-Sensei, go into Class E and be together with everyone!/_ I clench my fist _/I need to plan what I am going to do!/_

I hide the two thick books under my bed and put the antidote somewhere safe. I grab a paper and write down what I know, I seem to be six years at the moment so I need to watch out for that:

 _Destruction of the moon: 13.03.2015_

 _Capture of Koro-Sensei: Two years before the moons destruction (year 2013)_

 _Current age (year 2008): 6 In year 2013: 11_

 _Plan: -_

 _/That is all that seems important for now. I need to check if my skills were brought here with me and then I need to devise a plan!/_ I hide the paper and excuse myself from my mother.

The calendar states that it's Saturday so I won't have to worry about school for now. Since it would be too risky to try jumping across buildings I run through a field just outside town with great speed. I'm not tired, even when I reach the end of the field.

 _Fact 1: My speed and stamina remained the same despite my small body_

Since there's a forest next to the field I try to jump up the nearest tree and succeed. I jump from tree to tree, onto the ground and back up. I arrive at a steep wall and climb up without effort.

 _Fact 2: I can still climb steep walls and jump from one tree to another and onto a tree from the ground._

Then I take a wooden stick and practice my stance and swings with it _/It's not a knife but... oh well, it's better than nothing/_ My skills in that area stayed, too. I have nothing to test my aim but pebbles but it doesn't seem like it has suffered.

 _Fact 3: My aim and knife skills are unchanged._

 _/I should check if discernment is still the same... Back into the city/_ I think with a sigh. On my way, I decide to check the crossing of buildings since the tree juming was succesfull. It works just fine.

 _Fact 4: Crossing buildings works._

I jump down from the last building into an alleyway. I go out of it and into a nearby store, I see lots of people and watch them, there are 20 persons in the store. 4 people that have their guard down, 5 that are happily choosing outfits, 7 from which 3 smile on the outside and 4 look sad but they are boiling inside and another 4 that seem uncertain. _/Good!/_ I smile _/My discernment is there as well!/_

 _Fact 5: My discernment is present._

My body may be small but since I still have my abilities it won't be so hard. I will create a plan to save Sensei and I will train so that my abilities won't become dull!

I return home feeling confident. My mother already waits with a dress in hand. I deadpan at the sight _/...Damn. I forgot about that/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years pass, I'm officially 8 years old now. I write down wrong answers in tests so I won't get noticed too much and go out on the weekends for the whole day to practice my skills. I borrowed a knife for my knife skills and use a sling for my aim training.

I jump around the forest, climb up the walls I find and run around the fields without a break. I read a lot of books to enhance my knowledge and walk around town to maintain my discernment. My abilities got even better than before and I do a bit of sport training like sit-ups during the week because I heard Lovro-san scold Bitch-Sensei once because even one day relaxing was bad.

Despite all of that, my body didn't change one bit, I remain as slim as before. I also have a bit of a plan already on how to save Koro-Sensei, one where I might not even need the antidote! I still have 3 years left until he gets captured but that isn't so much time either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another year passed, I'm 9 now. I learned a lot about chemistry, I included it into my plan. I plan to use a hand grenade, a toy hand grenade filled with explosives. In other words: I'm using Terasakas idea just not with Anti-Sensei-bullets but with explosiv stuff inside.

I bought a knife for myself (A really sharp kitchen knife, no one would sell a real knife to a child) and a toy gun in which I plan to stuff chemicals. I'll put the chemicals into small balls and when they are fired and come into contact with something they explode.

I also use darts with that stuff inside that lets people fall unconscious. _/I feel like I plan to kill someone.../_ I sweatdrop at my own actions. I write down my plan and devise other plans should something go wrong. Now I only need clothes that'll fit me when I'm eleven and with whom I can hide all these things as well as my face and... hair... (I really can't go against my mother, can I? And I don't want to possibly ruin something in the timeline that isn't already ruined...).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another year and six months are over. It's still six months until I'm eleven but I need to save Koro-Sensei in two months already. It's holiday so I only need an excuse for my mother, that won't be hard. I told her I will go to father in two months and it was okay with her for once. I purchased black clothing for me a few weeks ago.

Black shoos, black pants, a black long-sleeved top, black gloves and a black hood that stops people from seeing my face. I'll tie my hair into a ponytail and use hair clips to keep my noticeable blue hair from leaking out of the hood. I can put the hand grenade at my belt and hide my knife in my trousers pocket, I'll put my toy gun into my small bag together with the darts. I'll be all set!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months pass rather quick and I tell my father that I will take a walk around since I wasn't here in a while, I also tell him that I might stay at a hotel for a while since I want to go a little further. He agrees since he trusts me, I go out the next morning. I take a bit money with me and buy two bottles of water and three bags of sweets with it. I know sweets aren't the best but a good choice right now since they are lighter.

* * *

I **will** save Koro-Sensei! Count on it!


	3. Rescue

**To thecatleader: I'm sorry to say that I didn't got the idea from reading your story. In fact I read it only now and I think you are writing quite the interesting story yourself.**

 **I decided for a time travel story 'cause you often find such but I only found very little for Assassination Classroom and that's why I'm doing one myself. I know that I overlooked some while searching and I'm terribly sorry for not noticing yours earlier. Please continue your story, too.**

 **Time travel storys are always the same and yet completly different if you ask me. When exactly the story starts, where it starts, the goal or way to achieve it are always another, that's why I always find them interesting no matter how many I see.**

 **And to everyone out there: I do not own Assassination Classroom.  
**

 **I also wish to thank you all for your support!**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** Rescue

 _/If I remember correctly, then Koro-Sensei was captured in the prison facility a few hours from here. He will be caught tomorrow afternoon so I will lay low for the time being/_

I change into my black clothes and begin to run, near the facility is a forest where I can hide until the time is right. Upon my arrivel, I jump onto a tree and fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I wake up it's 12 o'clock so I start on my way to the prison. One to two hours later, I reach my destination and hide, waiting for Senseis apprentice to appear since I remember what Sensei told us and I still need a reason to make him become our teacher.

Good 23 minutes later, I see him jump across the cliff beside the facility and follow him undetected by using my skills. I stop a bit behind him hop down the cliff, grabbing a stone to hold myself _/The training with the steep walls was really worth it!/_

I hear the two assassins talk until the guards arrive and the fake God of Death vanishes. I jump up the cliff with great speed and when I touch the safe ground I jump once more into the air, I pull out my darts (they rather have the size of needles) and hit each guard once before they can put the real God of Death into handcuffs. One Guard stands up again only to by hit by another dart that finally makes him stop.

The God of Death turns around and tries to see me but I hide behind the wall „Who's there?" he asks rather calm „...Show yourself"

I swallow „I won't do something so foolish so easily. I know that you can kill a person with a few grains of sand by hitting the aorta. I simply wish to make a deal" I try to sound as sure as possible.

„You truly seem to be no fool. A deal?"

„I will get you out of there if you promise me something. I'm the only one that can help you right now since your apprentice betrayed you" I reply hoping he wouldn't get angry at the mention of the betrayel.

„What do you want?" I can tell that his eyes are narrowed, not trusting me one bit. But I guess he has every right to.

„I simply want you to become the teacher of Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School in year 2015, I will save you today as exchange for that" I tell him while I try not to sound too excited.

„A teacher for a Junior High School class? Why?" he wonders ever so calm.

„Because I know that it would be the best for them. ...I can tell you that it won't be so easy" I laugh a bit at the last part, imagining a depressed class standing before the great assassin.

„What if I were to break my promise?" he questions.

„I could do nothing against it, I will have to trust you I guess" I shrug my shoulder „So? Do you agree? Because the guards will wake up soon enough"

„I agree to the deal. But how do you plan to get me out in time?"

„Go five meters back" I advice him and place the toy hand grenade before the grid and jump away in hurry, the grenade explodes mere seconds later.

„That wasn't a real grenade, right?" The God of Death comments as he steps out of the smoke, he smiles at me gently.

 _/If I didn't know that that smile is fake then I would fall into its trap/_ I straighten myself „You're right, that was a toy grenade. I hope you will hold to your words"

„Would you tell me your name young lady?" he wonder in a friendly voice but I only feel a shiver run down my spine.

„First: Telling you my name would be pretty stupid. Second: Do I sound so much like a girl?" I wince at my own question.

„Are you an old lady then?" he asks innocent.

I deadpan underneath my hood, a slight tick mark makes itself known „No. I'm a boy. Boy! It's not my fault that my voting break hasn't happened yet" I clarify.

„Wouldn't that make you pretty young?" he inquires and I just look at him.

„Let me guess: You only want to know so you can somehow find out my name" I state and he smiles again.

„Why would I do that?" he smiles again.

I deadpan again „Stop with that fake smile already"

A creack is heard before he can answer, one of the guards managed to wake up and tries to charge at me. I sweatdrop and move in front of him, using the Clap Stunner before he can actually attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the guard attacked, we made our way into the nearby forest.

„That move you used was for assassination, how do you know it?" The God of Death asks me while we hide inside a small cave.

„I learned it in a special classroom where an assassin taught it to me" I answer with a small smile.

„Classroom?" he wonders genuinly curious.

„Yeah" I reply „A truly special classroom. We students and teachers fullfilled two roles each. Student and assassin, teacher and target. Only one teacher was a target, we had two others, one was a profi-killer and the other a member of the Ministry of Defense" I laugh a bit „It was the best year of school I ever experienced. Between learning for exams, planning assassination attempts, overcoming the obstacles in our way and life in general, it was all great fun.

Especially the assassination attempts, it was always something else, one time we made a huge pudding with a bomb inside. It was always great work but to do that with everyone was huge fun. We never succeeded but that was okay because we could try again and think of new plans! It was a normal classroom and yet again it was not.

We needed a whole year till we managed to kill our target..." My voice grows hollow, I do not notice the tears that stream down my face „There was no need to kill him but it was either us or that weapon that was only developed to kill him. I do not want that to repeat, I will not let it turn out to be the same again!" I tell him with confidence.

He smiles at me with that fake smile „I'm sure it won't happen again. After all, a person can only die once. That was quite the interesting tale..." he looks away while he cups his chin.

I smile at him, not that he sees that since I have a hood on. We wait for at least half an hour before we head our ways because we don't know if the guards are searching for us here. I arrive at the nearest city in the late evening, I looked behind me several times and chose ways where you could easily spot someone but it doesn't seem like he followed me in the end. I drink one of my bottles empty and eat some of my sweets.

I change my clothes again before I head to a hotel. The prices here are cheap and that's why I didn't need to take too much money with me. Hoping that the God of Death would hold to his words I fell onto the bed, fast asleep.


	4. Time flies fast

**To RicartElit: There's a reason why I made Nagisa save Koro-Sensei at this point in the story.**

 **Thanks for all your support, it truly honours me to no ends!**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** Time flies fast

I wake up still feeling drowsy in my head. I smile to myself when I remember the previous day _/If everything goes right... then he'll teach Class 3-E! I've already saved him so he isn't in anymore danger of exploding!/_ I throw my arms in the air in delight and fall back onto the bed.

My thoughts run around the possibilities of what will happen now for a while longer until I deem it time to go home to my father. I check out of the hotel and go my way, I haven't felt this light in a long time! I can't wait for my third year to start already, I need to get into Class 3-E!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four months passed since I helped Koro-Sensei and I'm 11 now, my first year in Junior High School has started already and time just seems to fly at top speed. I can't wait for my third year, hurry up school year, I want to enter Class 3-E!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm 12 years old. School ended for the day and I was just told by my teacher that I'll be transferred to Class 3-E, it was really hard to look depressed with all my happiness! As far as I know the whole class will be the same as before minus Itona and Ritsu. I already have an idea on how I can get Itona to go into our class but I don't know about Ritsu since she was only put in our class because of Koro-Sensei... it may be that it won't be possible for her to join.

Enough depression! I clench my fist with a smile as I return home. The third year will begin in one week!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not forgetful, the new schoolyear will begin in two days but I still have unfinished business. Shiro _/What was his real name again?/_ more than problaby found another test-subject and that's why I am here. I'm currently in his research lab, following Miss Yukimura as silent and undetected as possible.

I slip into a nearby room halfway and wait for the researchers to come and experiment with their test-subject. When they bring the poor person out I throw in a Chloroform filled toy-grenade and all of them fall over unconscious, the test-subject included. I get the person out of his restrains and put the antidote that came with me from the future into his mouth, destroying all tentacle cells within him.

I restrain myself from cheering and grab one of the containers that hold the antimatter and call the Ministry of Defense with one of the labs phones. _/I'm so glad I remember the number Karasuma-Sensei gave us!/_

They arrive only ten minutes later and I drop the antimatter container before their feet „The stuff in that is dangerous, it contains antimatter which can explode when infused into a lifeform when said lifeform dies. It's so dangerous that it could destroy 70% of the moon if it explodes there. It's rather harmless in it's current form. The researchers in this lab illegally experiment with it on a living persons but rest assured, I already healed their test-subject from the effects with an antidote.

The persons in there have weapons as well so be careful when going in!" I blend into the shadows again and watch the events from a safe distance. I leave, content with the outcome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even the day after that it's all over the news of how the leader of the researchers _/I really can't remember his name... Yan- Yin- Yanagi-something, haha/_ illegally researched a dangerous material that brings risks of great destruction with it and even brought his own fiance into danger _/That must be Miss Yukimura!/._ I laugh out, it couldn't have ended better, the idiot got what he deserved and Miss Yukimura is in no more danger, she will be asked for cooperation in this but nothing will happen to her. Slowly,... slowly... everything is beginning slowly and coming into place.

Tomorrow the true show will start! I really hope that Koro-Sensei comes!


	5. First day

**To** **SingleWarrior043: I will have to tell you that Yukimura** **will only** **maybe** **teach with Koro-Sensei and only at the end of the year. I won't promise anything. The reason for this is that I simply can't write her character.**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** First day

 _/It's been so long.../_ I look around as I go up the mountain that leads to the building of Class E _/On this mountain we first met Koro-Sensei and this is where we bade him farewell... Today it will be a new beginning of this story/_ I smile and continue my way up.

I arrive at the top a few minutes later where the rest of the class is already sitting in their chairs. Even Kayano is here what I find rather weird since she came here because of her sisters death in the actual timeline.

I sit down and wait for the teacher to arrive _/I really hope that Koro-Sensei holds his words... I must watch out that I won't call him that.../_

When 20 minutes later no one enters, the class gets unsure.

„Where do you think the teacher is?" Okuda wonders worried.

„Maybe he doesn't think we are worth the effort to go up the mountain" Nakamura replys.

„I don't thin-" I start to say but I stop when the door is suddenly pulled open.

„I'm sorry!" the man apologizes „I overslept and had to run up here. Please forgive me!" he bows a bit before he goes to the teachers desk.

I resist the urge to facepalm _/Something is wrong with this/_

He smiles at us „Nice to meet you! I'm your teacher for this year"

„Teacher!" Kayano raises her hand.

„Yes?" he replys.

„What's your name?" she questions and the teacher looks at her uncertain.

„My name...? Why don't you think of one?" He returns to smiling again.

„Okay, I will think of one!" Kayano assures him.

„Well then, let's begin class. I will take attendance first!" he starts to call our names.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's lunchtime and I poke Kayano.

„What is it, Nagisa?"

„How about Koro-Sensei? I mean our teachers name. He seems pretty strong if you ask me and is a teacher. I think it could fit"

„Mh! Let's ask him in class"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class starts again and Kayano and I raise our hands.

„Mh? What is it?" he wonders with a smile.

„How about Koro-Sensei? You said we could decide on your name" Kayano looks rather happy.

„If you want to. Let's resume class" The God of Death or now 'Koro-Sensei' tells her and turns to the board.

He finishes writing on it and turns back to us „Isogai-kun!"

„Y-yes!" Isogai answers surprised.

„Which one of these sentences does not fit with the rest?" Koro-Sensei wonders.

„The second" Isogai replys.

„Right! Only the 'who' in the second sentence is a relative" the rest of the class proceeds like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School is over today and I have a huge smile plastered on my face.

„You seem to be awfully happy, Nagisa-kun" Koro-Sensei leans against the building.

I'm startled at him being there „Y-you surprised me, Sensei! It's just that I never expected that being in the E-Class is so much fun, it's far better than in the main-building... but I doubt that will change their opinion..."

He looks at me questionally „'Their opinion'?"

I try to fake depression as good as I can „Yeah... Didn't you know Sensei? We are Class 'E' as in 'End', we are here because we are worst of the school... because we couldn't keep up with the rest..."

He stares at me and I smile a little „Hey, Sensei?" I catch his attention „How about you try and truly look at us" I tilte my head a bit.

„Mmhh. But I think I look at you quite a lot" he ponders my words and I can't help but chuckle.

„For beginners: How about you try looking us in the eye?" I advise and go away.


	6. Mission

**Back to Zero:** Mission

I arrive in the Classroom but Koro-Sensei comes in with familiar faces.

„I am Karasuma, from the Ministry of Defense. First of all, I would like you to understand that what I am about to say is classified Information." Karasuma takes a deep breath „Now, cutting straight to the point: I want you to... find the assassin that currently hides in this class!"

 _Huh?!_

That's what the whole class thinks at the moment minus me. _/Shit! Do they mean me or Sensei? Or did someone else come from the future and showed himself to the Ministry of Defense? I need to remain calm!/_

„I know this sounds extremly far fetched but we can assure you that an assassin hides in this class. Of course he/she could just show him/herself because we mean no harm, we merely want to thank him/her for his/her help in the incident with the antimatter researchers" he finishes but nobody raises a hand or makes himself noticeable.

 _/As if an assassin would just show himself!/_ I deadpan with the rest of the class who still can't believe what they're hearing.

„So he/she doesn't want to show her/himself" he sighs „We already thought this to be the outcome and that's why we brought these" two of his collegues bring in guns and knifes and the students stare at them „Assassins have enemies and we don't know if the assassin will attack you someday. So as a countermeasure, we'll give you these to protect yourself.

The knifes and guns here aren't dangerous but they contain either chloroform or something to paralyze an enemy. You can protect yourself with them. I'll also be your P.E. Teacher in three days time so we can train you to protect yourself. The assassin will most likely know everything we teach you so he/she won't learn new things"

„Um..." I hear Kurahashi call out.

Karasuma turns to her „Yes?"

„Why would that assassin be in our class?" she voices the classes thought.

„We confirmed that his/her voice was that of someone around your age and japanese. This also the only school around here and while you may say that he/she could be in Class A,B,C or D instead... it's rather likely that he/she is here because people only look down on this class, nobody would expect an assassin here. Also: Whoever finds out who the assassin is and gets him to cooperate will get a reward of 10 billion yen. We will of course check if this person has the skill the assassin showed in the incident " he ends the conversation with that and his collegues give us the weapons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I let myself fall on my bed _/I never expected it to turn out this way... I'll just have to watch out and not get caught... but Karasuma-Sensei was right with the enemy part. If we are unlucky we will meet some of those from the actual timeline.../_

I sit up and do my homework. I go out after that and into the forest as I do everyday. It's best if I keep away from the mountain in a while, just in case the Ministry stationed guards. I jump and run around for hours until I'm tired and head back. At home I stretch my limbs and stiffle a yawn before I make dinner, I have no intention of having a repeat of mothers act about me transferring into Class D.

I shrug it off casually „Well... there's at least no need to fear that the Earth or moon will explode"


	7. Another day

**I will upload a chapter of 'Back to Zero' every weekend.**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** Another day

I yawn. Waking up is a hassle. I dress and head to school, I stayed up a good deal at night since I never expected that the Ministry of Defense would look for me... in Class 3-E no less!

Koro-Sensei explains something on the board when he catches one of the knifes with two fingers „Nakamura- san, may I know why you threw this at me?" he doesn't look at her, he continues to write on the board.

Nakamura scratches her cheek „I just wanted to check if the knifes really work"

„It was still an interruption, Nakamura-san!" he scolds leisurly.

„Yes~" she replies.

I smile to myself _/I remember something similiar. It seems me being discovered to be here will bring some fun/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two more days are over fast and Karasuma-Sensei is now our gym teacher _/I mustn't slip up or he will realize something is off!/_

He orderes us to run a few rounds and shows us how to work with a knife. It's hard to pretend being a newbie to this... but I will do it! My plan to bring Itona into the class will start soon but I still have no idea on Bitch-Sensei... neither on Ritsu.

Koro-Sensei is teaching us well, too. The subjects are easy to understand and the class gets more alive every day. Doing all this was a great idea! Now I must watch out not to get caught...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days pass and I walk into the city, searching for Itona. I find him and talk to him, easier said than done. In the end I somehow manage to make him interested and I hope he will come. On the next day, he already got into our school but only succeeded to come into Class 3-E two days after that.

On another note... I swear,... Koro-Sensei is watching the class like a hawk! Maybe because he wants to find out just who made his role as a teacher more difficult.


	8. Advice

**Thank you for your reviews, favourits and follows very much!**

 **I'm sorry for not posting anything last weekend but I wasn't at home from friday on and had no time to spare. My family went to München and I was dragged along and had no time on sunday either because of the homework I couldn't do during the weekend. And school only added more of that from monday on...**

 **To Scrooge: Nagisa was teacher like in the manga but who knows? Maybe he helped the Ministry of Defense a couple times...?**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** Advice

I swing the knife for the last time and prepare for the next lesson. It's April already and Koro-Sensei seems to look at us more than before. Still not completely but it's better than nothing! I think no one suspects me but I always need to be careful.

Karma will come back soon, too. I wonder how this will play out... Let's hope for the best, I can't give up after coming so far already! I grab my textbook when I spot Sugino and see Sensei walk over to him.

„You're in the baseball club?" Sensei asks him.

„Used to be, yeah" Sugino replies with a down face.

Koro-Sensei looks at him mildly confused „Used to be?"

„I'm banned from club activities" Sugino begins „'Cause I'm in Class E, in this isolated school building. I had bad grades, so ended up here... anyway, they said to concentrade on studying"

„That's still extremly discriminatory" Sensei tells him.

„...But it's enough already. You should have seen it at least once, right?" Sugino smiles a slight regretful smile „My pitch is really slow. Because of that, batters hit tons of my pitches, I was removed from the regular line-up and then I had no motivation to study, so now I'm in the E as in End class"

„Sugino-kun" Koro-Sensei calls out „Allow me to give you some advice, as your teacher"

I watch closly to see what he would do in this new timeline. Koro-Sensei grabs hold of Suginos wrist and I run up to them trying to fake surprise.

„Sensei! What are you doing?!" I yell out.

Both males look at me and Koro-Sensei smiles a bit „Nagisa-kun. I saw Suginos habitual pitching stance some time ago and realized that it's an emulation of the picture Arita who went to majors" he lets go of Suginos wrist who looks extremly surprised „But y'know, compared to him, the configuration of your shoulder muscles is awful. Even if you emulate him you won't be able to throw a radio ball like his"

Sugino looks at him with wide eyes and I can't help but wonder how much this is like before.

I reply his statement „H... how can you say that with such certainy...?"

He looks at me „If you watch closely enough you see such even when the match is shown on TV"

I metally slap myself _/Of course he would be able to do something like that. He IS the God of Death after all.../._

Sugino looks at the ground defeated „...I see. So there's really a difference in our abilities after all..."

Sensei interject „On the other hand, the malleability of your elbow and wrist are much more outstanding than his. If you train, you'll certainly surpass him to an extraordinary degree"

Both Sugino and I look at him surprised. He tells us that there isn't only one type of ability and leaves. Sugino looks encouraged and I run after our teacher.

I catch up to him „Koro-Sensei! You gave such advise to Sugino... a normal teacher wouldn't go this far"

He turns around „You know, Nagisa-kun, I became your teacher in order to keep the promise I made with someone. I will be your teacher until the end of this year"

He takes my textbook and markes my mistakes „Facing you all seriously is very important to me"

He offers me my textbook and I look at it while I talk „While it's important to face us seriously I don't think you should be to serious, Sensei"

I smile at him genuine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I play together with Sugino after this and it's good to see him improve as fast as before. I took note of the fact that many things that happen also happened in the former timeline. Next should be Karma coming back.

I also need to think of a plan for Bitch-Sensei as soon as possible. Even if things are mostly progressing like before I hope I can change some conversations and happenings or let them not begin to start with.

Since Koro-Sensei isn't our target anymore... I wonder how Karma will show up...? ...He won't attack Sensei, right...?


	9. Karma time

**One more thanks for your support and another one for reading this story.**

 **To JustARandomReader (Guest): the answer lies within this chapter.**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** Karma time

We exersice our skills on the training ground. As before, Karma shows up at the end of it and goes up to Koro-Sensei.

„You would be... Akabane Karma-kun, right? I'd heard your suspension ended today. You really shouldn't be late on our first day" Koro-Sensei scolds him.

Karma smiles at that „Ahaha. I've gotta get back into the rythem of school life. It'll be more relaxed if you use my first name. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Sensei!" he holds out his hand.

Koro-Sensei replies his greeting „Same here. Let's have a fun and intersting year... Only one thing, Karma-kun. Please remove that stun device from your hand, I can see it just fine"

Karma doesn't lose his smile „It seems like tricking you isn't easy, huh, Sensei?"

Kayano comes up beside me „Nagisa, I only joined this school this year so I don't know him. What sort of person is he?"

I ponder what tp tell her „We were in the same class before, too... but he got suspended when we were in the 2nd year, he commited one act of violence after another and such students come into 3-E as well. But that makes him one of the most advanced students for our calssroom since he knows how to defend himself"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sit and class and write when Karma gets into a little discussion with Terasaka. Koro-Sensei scolds them and Karma excuses himself, telling Sensei that he will be quiet and eat an ice. Sensei realizes that it's the ice he himself bought in the city and moves forward to scold Karma on his behaviour/ ice-thievery when he stops himself. We look at him curious.

Sensei looks at the ground before him „Karma- kun, kindly remove the mousetraps you set up in the back half of the classroom"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wave my goodbye to Sugino as two students from class D call out to me. It all happened like before. Karma came and they got scared. The one thing I was glad about is that Karma didn't ask after octopuses and delivered his speech of how he can finally kill a proper teacher.

His pranks still exist though and Koro-Sensei seems to be his next victim for a while. At least he didn't try to kill him. Some things have definitly turned to the better side of things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's time for school again and home economics begin. Fuwas soop is the same like previously and Karma tosses it over Sensei who evades in time. He uses this chance to dress karma into a apron with lots of flowers on it and a heart in the middle. Part of the class giggles and Karma takes off the apron hat with an embarrassed, yet angry expression.

Koro-Sensei smiles a bit „You forgot to wear an apron, Karma-kun. And don't worry about the soup, I made an incomplete one myself which you can use, Fuwa-san"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I and Karma sit by a cliff on the mountain.

I talk to him „You should see by now that he won't fall for tricks. You should try to get along with him, he's different from other teachers after all"

Before he can answer we hear footsteps.

„So this is where you two are" Koro-Sensei comes into our field of vision and I relax.

Karma stands up „I'd like to confirm... you're a teacher right?"

Koro-Sensei looks at him „Of course I am"

Karma speaks up again „Then you would surely do everything to protect the students, right?" Koro-Sensei nods „I see. That's good. In that case... Sensei. I will jump down this cliff. If you want to prevent that you will have to jump down instead of me. If you jump you die, If I jump you won't be seen as a teacher anymore. Which one do you choose?"

I look at Karma terrified. This is worse than before!

Koro-Sensei looks at him for but replies without hestitation „Then jump. But remember, you're only allowed to try one time"

I direct my gaze to Sensei very fast „B-but Sensei! He wi-"

„Okay" Karma replies and lets himself fall back wards.

My senses are so focused on Karma that I hardly notice Sensei running over and grabbing Karmas hand before he can fall.

Sensei smiles „I won't let a student die. If you fall I will just have to catch you and you won't die. Remember, Karma-kun, you tried one time so you can't do it again"

Karma looks at him surprised and then smiles. Then he goes behind Koro-Sensei... or in this case tried to since Sensei grabbed his arm.

„And no pickpocketing" Sensei warned.


	10. Prank day

**I will warn that I might upload a few chapters like this where I make a break between one happening in the storyline and another since only storyline would be boring if you ask me.**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** Prank day

„So... let's prank Karasuma-Sensei the whole day!" Kayano suggests.

I deadpan „Why him?"

„Because it's impossible to prank Koro-Sensei! You saw that!" Kayano counters.

Nakamura agrees „We could do that. Prank Karasuma-Sensei. All of us together!"

Even Karma joins in „We can pass it off as practice on surprise attacks"

The whole class grins and I sigh „Fine, I'm in"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Plan 1~

Karasuma-Sensei walks across the hallway when Itona, Yada and Mimura come across him.

„Can you come with us, Karasuma-Sensei? We would like to show you something" Yada tells him.

Karasuma-Sensei agrees and comes with them and the three students keep his attention fixed on them. His attention so fixed on them that he trips over the wire the students laid out but he evades the ice-cream shooting before it hits him.

-Fail-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Plan 2~

This time Maehara and Fuwa pretend to have collided while running in the hallway. Karasuma-Sensei walks over to check on them and Hara tries to shower our teacher with water but Karasuma-Sensei just wirls around and takes the bucket out of her hand.

-Fail-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Plan 3~

Hazama tries to scare Karasuma-Sensei to no avail and in that moment Hayami and Chiba shot eggs at him with slingshots. He blocks them both and they hit the walls.

-Fail-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Plan 4~

Next up is Nakamura, Takebayashi, Sugino, Sugaya and Kurahashi. Nakamura hides behind one wall of the hallway, Takebayashi on the wall on the other side. Sugino waits beside Nakamura while Sugaya and Kurahashi distract Karasuma-Sensei. Karasuma-Sensei and the two come across Nakamura and Takebayashi and they all tackle our teacher while Sugino takes a stance and throws his ball (one that doesn't hurt as much) at Karasuma-Sensei. Karasuma-Sensei once again manages to somehow evade it.

-Fail-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Plan 5~

The next plan consists of the whole class. Those that haven't done anything till now (including me) observed it and devised a plan. _And it's gonna work..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School finished and Koro-Sensei comes across Karasuma-Sensei, who doesn't have any injuries, on his way out of the schoolbuilding.

He watches Karasuma-Sensei „...Say... did they prank you somehow...?"

Karasuma-Sensei gives him an annoyed look „They tried but failed at every attempt!"

Koro-Sensei looks unconvinced „Uh-huh. What you don't say... I would into a mirror before going home if I was you. That green hair doesn't suit you..."

Karasuma-Sensei stops „Green...? These kids!"

We can barely hold our laugher in and a few giggles escape here and there. We hid behind trees and bushes before the teachers came out to see the outcome.


	11. Poison and a bitch

**Thanks for every review, favourite and follow. It's all because of your encouragement that I'm able to continue this story.  
**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** Poison and a bitch

Koro-Sensei announces the end of the lesson as Okuda goes up to him.

Okuda looks at the ground and holds up a few poisons „Uhmm... I made these poisons... are they useable for defense...?"

Sensei looks at her and then smiles „I'm sorry, Okuda-san. I don't know that since I'm not very much of an assassin or poison dealer"

I inwardly facepalm _/Yeah... you only happen to be_ the _God of Death!/_

I watch Koro-Sensei as he gives Okuda advice and think about what to do next. Normally Bitch-Sensei would arrive soon but who knows if she comes here, after all there isn't some super-being that intends to destroy Earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's May and I really begin to think Bitch-Sensei won't come. School starts and Karasuma-Sensei and Koro-Sensei come in with a third person.

Karasuma-Sensei takes the lead „...Allow me to introduce the part-time foreign language teacher who has come today. She will also help uncover the assassin that hides in the class"

The woman introduces herself „My name is Irina Jelavic"

 _/The whole class instantly regognizes her personality... Well, it's not like she needs to act nice this time to seduce Koro-Sensei/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We're on the sports-ground when Bitch-Sensei comes across us and it's time to start the next class.

„...So, umm... Irina... Sensei? Class is starting, so should we return to the classroom?" Isogai asks a bit uncertain.

Bitch-Sensei lights a cigarrete „Class? ...Oh, right. You are all free to do as you see fit. Also, could you stop being so familiar with me and calling me by my first name? I have no intention of playing teacher. Call me Jelavic-oneesama"

Karma looks at her with a gloating smile „...So, what now? Bitch-neesan"

„Don't shorten it!" She shouts at him.

Karma doesn't let go „You're a professional killer, right? Will you really be able to uncover the assassin when we can't?"

„The difference between brats and grown-ups is how we adults do things. You're Nagisa Shiota, right?" She looks at me.

I remember what happened last time and quickly hide behind Itona.

Bitch-Sensei doesn't seem to care „Tch. Kids can be so scared"

We all go into the classroom but Bitch-Sensei still has no intention of actually teaching. After a follow up like last time we are even more annoyed by her. The next english lesson isn't better. When Isogai asks her to switch with Koro-Sensei she gives her speech about class E and how she's going to share the reward with us.

The others faces once again grow dark and I feel a bit angry myself. We begin to throw objects at her and chase her out of the room. I can see Karasuma-Sensei sigh near the window. Later, I can feel her watch us training and when classes start again she writes something on the board and lets us pronounce it. She explains us the meaning of what stands there and explains her method to learn languages.

She looks to the corner of the room „Learn what you'll need to study for entrance exams from that class-teacher of yours. I'm just going to stick to teaching conversation techniques that will be useful in the future. If... despite that, you still don't view me as a teacher, then I'll give up and leave. Th- this way, there aren't any complaints, right? ...Also, sorry for a bunch of things"

The class looks at her astonished, then they look at each other and laugh. They talk about she somehow became like a normal teacher and how that can't bring themselves to call her Bitch-neesan anymore and Bitch-Sensei cries.

Karma has none of it „So, we'll use Bitch-Sensei"

In the end we still call her Bitch-Sensei. It's good to see the class like this. ...Next up should be the school assembly...


	12. Midterm exams

**So, school ended two hours ago for me and now my school has an extended weekend. Lots of time to write chapters!  
**

 **The next chapter will be uploaded saturday if not earlier.**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** Midterm Exams

The assembly is the same as last time. Like then we didn't get the printout from the council but Koro-Sensei copied them for us before they were even handed out. Right now, midterm exams are approching and Koro-Sensei goes from student to student to help them.

When class is over I bid Koro-Sensei a good day but don't really leave. I know that the board-chairman is here today so I go outside and cower under the windows. I sigh in relief when they talk normally and go. I check if anyones there and when I notice no one I begin to run down the mountain.

Koro-Sensei still helps us learn in the next lesson when one student is kinda down „We're better of finding the assassin than studying. With that much money we could still live rosy lives even without studying"

„Yeah.." another agrees „We're in the E-as-in-End class, after all"

„We really have a better chance of finding the assassin" one says.

I look at Koro-Sensei who has a calm face on „I see. I understand you very well. As you are now... you're not qualified to hold weapons to defend yourself from assassins"

He stands before us and puts on a really scary face. I, too, am scared now.

He looks at us like this „Each and every one of you needs a second weapon. You have until tomorrow. So score within the top 50 in the midterm exams."

He says this with such a scary face that everyone secretly agrees to do their best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exams start and I instantly get the hang of it since I remember the last time I took this test. I put a very few mistakes in so I won't be too good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The outcome is mostly the same as last time. The only difference is me just behind Karma. We stay silent as Karasuma-Sensei talks with another teacher of the school. Koro-Sensei doesn't face us and is silent as well. I guess it isn't weird when I consider that the school built a trap for us he didn't know about.

In the end Karma seems to have had enought and throws a pencil at him „What are you doing?"

Karma places his test results on the teachers desk and I do the same. He looks them through to see only good results. We tell him that we have no intention to leave the class with the good grades we got. The day ended as funny as always.


	13. Schooltrip

**I had this chapter ready already so chose to upload it. I got into writing so much that I have already written chapter 18!  
**

 **Back to Zero:** Schooltrip

 _/If I remember correct we will decide our teammembers for the schooltrip today/_ I place my bag on the ground. My teammembers are the same as before. A difference is that each team will decide on a trap to find the hidden assassin... So I have to make a plan on how to capture myself...? Neat, really neat.

We will also be observed by a sniper. I think it's Red eye again but it's not like he's allowed to shoot us. He will watch the teammembers reactions to the traps. Oh! Koro-Sensei made a guidebook again but luckily not as big. Normal teachers don't do such but we are talking about Koro-Sensei here... I guess he doesn't want to mess up.

We manage to come up with a plan. The teams won't know when a teams trap becomes 'active' so we only know of our own plans. I don't know why but the suspense is killing me!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all sit in the train to Kyoto. Bitch-Sensei put on a show again so she's sitting depressed in the car. Koro-Sensei isn't late this time and everything seems okay till now. It was allowed to think of traps that already 'activate' during the trip in the train. I need to be careful but I shouldn't let them see that or they will suspect me right away!

„Is the suspence killing you, too, Nagisa?" Kayano wonders.

I answer her directly „Yeah... I wonder what the other teams thought of"

„Me, too. But like this it won't become dull!" she smiles and I smile back.

My group and me sit together and discuss our plan one more time before we will start tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our whole class wanders around Kyoto and I'm sure we already passed the trap of group one. Normally an assassin would be able to realize it when he's about to be bombarded, right? Group one laid egg traps all around the Inn. Every member of the other groups (including me) were hit by the eggs.

They didn't see it coming and if I was the sole one to evade them I would have been suspect, so I let myself be hit by multible eggs. Everyone needed a shower aftet that one. I swear, I still reek of egg!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trap from group two really surprised me. I did realize that their hand twitched from time to time but to think they would attack the other groups in the middle of the day to test our technics and reactions.

Lucky for me that I was so surprised that I didn't react like an assassin would have. Should I remember for a while what we used against Koro-Sensei in the other time line? 'Cause they seem to have similiar approches. Only group three remains and then my group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Group three tells every group to go to certain places. I instantly saw through their plan. The more time passes without anything happening, the more the assassin would panic, is what they think. We're already on our way back to the meeting point when we meet the bullies from the other timeline.

It may seem cowardly but I got everyone to run. They surrounded us but with what Karasuma-Sensei already thaught us it was no problem. I told them to run because everyone was on high-alert for the assassin so me showing off my skill by beating these bullies would have been bad for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My groups assault in the middle of the night brought (of course) no results.

Like this, our school trip came to an end.


	14. Ritsu, Payback and Lovro

**Back to Zero:** Ritsu, Payback and Lovro

We were informed of a new student by Karasuma-Sensei. The new student is supposed to watch the class and notice everything in order to find the assassin. Okajima shows us a picture of the new student and surpress the urge to sigh in relief when I see that it's Ritsu.

Everyone is stunned when they see 'what' the new student is. Karasuma-Sensei explains that she's the new student and that she has a programm that lets her cooperate with us so we won't be too disturbed. Like last time we nickname her Ritsu and become friends really easy.

I know that I will have to watch out now since she'll watch us all. I must be relaxed and normal so that she doesn't realize anything. Heck! Koro-Sensei is completely calm despite the fact that Ritsu can see him, too. I don't know if that is the case because he thinks she would only watch the students or because he's the best assassin out there but I won't loose to him. I will be as calm as him!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lot of time passed and it's June. The rain falls into Class 3-Es school building. Everyone of us (including me) invented plans and executed them to find the assassin but none worked. If I hadn't taken part in some of them I would have made myself suspecious. But I still don't know why one group showed up at school in pink teddybear costumes...

Sugino, Kayano, Okano, Koro-Sensei and me are on our way home from school we see Maehara and Kaho from Class C. Other student from our school show up and Kaho turns her behaviour towards Maehara. They start to beat him up as the board chairman arrives and stops them.

We help Maehara up and Koro-Sensei smiles at us „For the unreasonable humiliation you received... Since you all aren't powerless... _Let's give them an even greater dose of humiliation_ "

We all grin darkly and inform the whole class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koro-Sensei told us about a plan and we all happily agreed. It's the same as last time and we had real fun while doing so. I and Kayano dressed up as eldery and provided distraction. It was great that we got the landlord to cooperate and the lady to let us remove those branches.

The faces of our two victims were hilarious and I was somehow reminded of a few times when I helped the Ministry of Defense in the other time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our english lesson is over and the school ends, too. I remember that Lovro comes today. I decide to let them battle it out themselves. It seems Koro-Sensei somehow got them to attempt to attack Karasuma-Sensei but not with the knives we got but with rubber ones, after all, our knives can paralize ect. opponents.

We see the same thing as before and get to keep Bitch-Sensei. I really wouldn't want any other english teacher as her... don't misunderstand, please.


	15. Baseball and Takaoka

**To thecatleader: I already have an idea for that.**

 **To (Guest): I know that, too. It's just that sometimes I don't have any idea on how to do that. I'll try to improve it but don't expect too much. You also made an example on Ritsus part and I will try to include it in this and maybe future chapters.**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** Baseball and Takaoka

Ritsu downloaded herself onto everyones phone. I was kind of expecting this but I didn't expect Itona and the rest of the boys to invent cameras to spy on the students. Unlike Ritsu who watches us from the classroom, their cameras are in the hallways and on the trees.

Next week is the ball game. Koro-Sensei helps both teams to devise plans. We don't have Koro-Sensei to help us during the game this time so I add a few advices here and there. I don't plan on letting us lose!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School is over and I go out of the building.

I can hear Koro-Sensei „You sure are dead set on winning, Nagisa-kun"

I turn and smile at him „Yeah. I want to show the other classes that we can win, too. Also, Sugino loves Baseball, so I want to help him"

„Say..." He furrows his brow in thought „...No. Nevermind. Have a nice day!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The match starts. The thing with the board chairman is really nasty but we will win with all the training we put ourselves through! The baseball club takes on their defensive stance and we use this to let Karma complain about it.

With this we got into our own positions and beat the baseball club. It was a pain though when the Chairman brainwashed the other players. I'm also glad that Sugino and Shindou got along after everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Schools been a mess so far. Ritsu thought a lot of times someone was the assassin but was wrong in it.

„You can't go and just accuse someone like this" Koro-Sensei tells her „They're all taking self-defense lessons after all"

„I see. So I have to watch out for that when searching for the assassin. Is that right like this, Koro-Sensei?" Ritsu wonders.

„It is. So please watch more carefully and work with the students to make out the assassin. Everyone here has the same goal and I'm sure you will all be more succesfull if you work together" Koro-Sensei smiles at her „So think calmly and have a happy time with everyone!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juli. Sugaya came into our classroom with a henna tattoo on his arm. He drew them onto us, as well. He even got Koro-Sensei to join us. When Bitch-Sensei came and got herself knocked out the two doodled on her. Koro-Senseis drawings certainly looked better now. Bitch-Sensei was angry though... Whatever! It was so much fun to see her like this!

The paint won't come off for a week but that's okay because Sugayas drawing are really good. We have still 8 months left until the school ends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are training with Karasuma-Sensei when I accidently get serious and attack him in this state. When I realize that I let him conter me. He's perplexed for a second and I fake that I fell rather hard. I nearly let them see my skill! I can see Koro-Sensei watch me from the corner of my eye.

We invite him for a meal but he declines. Like before, Takaoka comes the next day and offers us sweets. I decline, saying that I'm on a diet. I think I would feel bad if I accepted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our next sports lesson is with Takaoka and everyone is shocked by the new schedule. Maehara raises a complaint and gets beaten down. When Kanzaki declines his method of teaching she gets hit, too. Finally, Karasuma-Sensei steps in.

„I'm making sure to hold back, Karasuma. They're my precious family, so that's a given" Takaoka states.

„No," Koro-Sensei puts one hand on his shoulder „They're not your family, _they're my students_!"

„Heh. Is that a complaint I hear, Homeroom teacher of class E?" Takoaka questions „I'm fairly certain I was the one put in charge of P.E. Additionally, the punishment just now was perfectly within the bounds of a training session.

This is all to raise them, in a short amount of time, into people who can protect themselves and find the assassin in this class. It's only a given that things will be though. Or, what? You would attack a man who has done nothing to you... just because our methods differ?"

I hate him sayin that but it isn't entirely false. Koro-Sensei has no choice but to withdraw and sits on the sidelines with Karasuma-Sensei.

Takaoka attempts to strike Kurahashi and Karasuma-Sensei blocks his punch. Karasuma-Sensei is forced to choose a student to fight against Takaoka and his decision falls once again onto me. I know I can't just go and do it so I put on a show. I look scared at first for everyone present but in their eyes I change into a confident stance shortly after. I smile and walk towards Takaoka normally. I bump into him and a short moment of silence follows...

I swing the knife, bring him to the ground and steal myself behind him. I'm sure Karasuma-Sensei is truly stunned so I put on an idiot show of being surprised myself. I hope this lessens his suspicion on me. It seems like it worked.

Takaoka stands up again and we tell him our opinion which makes him mad. Karasuma-Sensei saves us and the board chairman takes care of the rest. I wonder how this will turn out now. Will Takaoka bother us again?


	16. Hot weather

**Back to Zero:** Hot weather

It's unbearable hot but we still have to go to school. None of us want to go to the pool in the main building since that would be a death march. Koro-Sensei tells us all to put on our swimsuits and follow him.

He made a pool for us! I mean, it's not new for me but... he must have worked in this hot weather just for this. That must have been hard...

Everyone sees how good Kataoka can swim. Later on the same day after school, Kayano, Koro-Sensei and I see Kataoka with someone else named Kokona. Kataoka explains what happened and we decide to teach the girl that drags Kataoka down how to swim.

Koro-Sensei comes up with a plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of us somehow get #ahem# kidnap #ahem# Kokona to the pool. Koro-Sensei creats a whirpool and a wave pool without his superpowers. I still have no idea how he does it though...

Kataoka no longer needs to teach Kokona. The problems everyone had before get solved again by our teacher. It really doesn't matter what he is because he's the best teacher out there!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pool is destroyed and I know it was Terasaka but I don't know why. The last time he thought the lessons were okay because there wasn't much to it until the Koro-Sensei we were supposed to kill came along. But Koro-Sensei's been with us from the start now... Maybe that's why? Maybe he tought it would be lax, only that it wasn't in the end.

Koro-Sensei promised to repair the pool for us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More problems add to each other and Terasaka gets us to meet at the pool. I can't see why he would do that. Koro-Sensei isn't a being infused with anti-matter. I guess he intents to scare us so we will give up on finding the assassin so he can have it quiet.

No way! I won't let him do that!

I glance at Koro-Sensei who seems calm despite the happenings. I have no idea whether he has a plan or not. But I hope he has 'coz I don't know what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terasaka a gun with him and holds it towards us now, explaining how a real assassin surely wouldn't hestitate to use a real one. He fires a shot when a part of the pool explodes. I expected a lot but not this! There's a waterfall up ahead! I look at Terasaka panicked but he seems just as surprised.

While Koro-Sensei runs and helps the students out of the water I catch a glimpse of cloth behind a tree that quickly flees. I check to see that everyone's distracted and chase after it. A bit away from the pool I start to jump onto a tree branch and from there on from branch to branch. I manage to catch up with the white cloth and overwhelm it.

I pull the mask from the persons face to see... what was it? Yanagi- Yanago- Yanage... I just can't remember. I shrug and pull him with me to the pool side just when the last person gets pulled out of the water. They're ticked off and questions Terasaka what the hell that was about. He replies agitated that he didn't know about it.

„He's right you know" I throw in and they look at me „I saw someone flee after the explosion and followed. He tripped and knocked himself out. Do you recognize him, Terasaka?"

„Y-yeah" He answeres „He was the one that gave me the gun..." he looks down ashamed.

The matter is soon resolved. We give Mister... whatever his name was... to Karasuma-Sensei who later informs us that said man somehow escaped prison and most likely wanted revenge on the assassin who brought him there. He didn't know who the assassin was so he picked out Terasaka to let the pool explode, not caring for the innocent students who could drown in the process. They will make sure he stays in prison this time.


	17. Vacation on an island

**Back to Zero:** Vacation on an island

Finals. The first semester is soon coming to an end and Koro-Sensei helps us study. He may not be as fast anymore but he still manages to teach us everything individuelly. To sum it up, we got into a fight with Class 3-A and now we have to win. Koro-Sensei didn't tell us to get the top spots but... we still got into the fight...

The test seems simple to me, having wrote it before, but I'm sure the others won't have a problem. Class 3-E has to find an assassin, so I'm sure finding an answer won't be as difficult.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days after the finals. Koro-Sensei hands out the grades for all subjects with the usual smile on his face.

Nakamura ranked first in English, Isogai in social studies, Okuda in Science, and Terasaka, Hazama, Muramatsu and Yoshida in Home Economics.

I didn't want to stand out too much so I wrote a few wrong things but not too much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got our price! I'm just a little worried that Takaoka will show up again... We searched a bit for beetles like the first time. But for now it will be special instructions since only seven months are left. Karasuma-Sensei decided to do them before our trip... Lovro comes and sends Bitch-Sensei to change her clothes.

„Is everything alright on your side?" Karasuma-Sensei asks him „I heard three of the hitman you had on hand vanished"

I recognize this and immidantly know that we won't be able to evade Takaoka.

„That's right" Lovro states.

We train shooting a bit and I hear Lovro praise Hayami and Chiba. I think about it a bit and decide to ask Lovro the same as before and get to learn the clap stunner. If he teaches it to me no one will suspect me using it.

„Lovro-san" I call out and he looks at me surprised „When it comes to professional hitman... Personnaly, I only know Bitch-Sensei and you. But, from the hitman you know, what kind of person is the most skilled man?"

Koro-Sensei looks at me from the corner of his eye for a very short amount of time but doesn't stop to smile.

Lovro smiles a bit „Let's see... he doesn't exist among the hitman I employ. The best hitman... There's only one person in this whole world who could claim that title. This is common in this business, but... no one knows his real name. He's only known by one nickname. _They call him..._

 _the_ **God of Death.**

It's a trite nickname, right? But in our business, where we deal with death, when you say 'God of death', he's the only one it ever refers to. An elusive phantom with unparaleled cruelty. You couldn't count the number of corpses he's piled up. He's become a man known as Death itself. If finding the assassin here's a too big task for you he might show up. It's possible that even now... He's waiting for an opportunity"

 _/You're right/_ I think about Koro-Sensei calmly sitting there, listening / _He's already here... Teaching a junior high school class... instead of piling up corpses.../_

„Well then, boy" he points his finger at me „let me teach you a 'secret killing technique'. Straight from a pro hitman you get to learn... a 'secret killing technique'"

I can see Koro-Sensei slightly narrow his eyes from the corner of my eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we reach the island we glide a lot, dive and wander around the mountain. We amused oursleves a lot. If only we and other groups that formed hadn't planned traps fot the assassin. I know my teams traps but to get to know the ones of the other teams was less pleasant. I was so surprised by some of them that I didn't need to worry about having to pretend surprise. Everyone's traps are getting better and better... We are watching a movie on the night of the first day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't say I didn't expect it but I hoped it wouldn't happen. Many of us just collapsed. I know it isn't anything deadly but I can't tell the other or they will question it. Takaoka calls and tells Karasuma-Sensei it's a deadly poison and makes his demands.

We think of a strategy with Koro-Senseis help. We arrive behind the hotel, even Koro-Sensei's there with us... He didn't get any special training with us so I'm kind of wondering why Karasuma-Sensei isn't saying anything. Maybe it's Koro-Senseis ability to blend in?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We climb up the cliff, surprising both Karasuma-Sensei and Bitch-Sensei. We also get through the first part thanks to Bitch-Sensei. We pass Smog like before.

„My~" Koro-Sensei starts cheerful „It really feels like a 'summer vacation'"

 _Silence~_

Everyone instantly gets angry and chases Koro-Sensei. After a while they calm down again. We later meet Grip but Karma handles the situation. I feel bad for the assassin... Karma, I fear for you...

We pass the lounge. How?! I got into this because of them once again! Why do I have to dress up as a girl?! I met Yuuji and talked with him but... that was so embarrassing! And Karma took pictures, too!

We come across the two security guards and find two real guns with them. We meet the last of the three assassins. Koro-Sensei hides in the back row since he isn't in some invincible form right now and gives instructions... I just wished he would use short nicknames instead of embarrassing things about us.

We move to the our destination and prepare.

„Regarding that boss" Koro-Sensei tells us „I've figured something out. He's not an assassin, he hasn't put the hitman to proper use. Had they displayed their skills to their fullest extent it would have been a fearful situation"

Everyone agrees and Karasuma-Sensei looks like he thinks about something. I look at Terasaka, knowing that he's infected by the virus, too. While it's not deadly it's still painful. We use the Nanba walking to silently get to the target.

Takaoka suddenly begins to talk and throws many remote controls into the air „I prepared to be attacked by an assassin. That's why I have spare remotes"

Karasuma-Sensei explains the situation and everyone realizes that it's Takaoka who did all this. He waves a remote and orders us to follow him to the roof.

„I'm extremly upright!" Takaoka cheerfully says when we reach the roof „In my plan I would have used the girl, Kayano or whatever... to lure out the assassin. Surely, after spending so much time with this class, he won't turn his back to one of them. ...But compared to what you did to me... Compared to that... this is still a humane method.

It's all so humiliating, the gazes, the knife from the sneak attack... I can't even sleep at night" he scratches his face violently „I'll return the humiliation. Especially you, Shiota Nagisa! I'll never forgive you for tainting my future!"

The mood grows even worse and Karma steps forward „So you wanted to clear your resentment. Would you really be happy from going all out on this little guy?"

The tension grows angrier and darker. Takaoka snaps and orders me onto the heliport. He throws away the latter and tells me to pick up the knife. He demands of me to bow before him with my head on the ground and apologize.

I do as he says and he walks a bit away. He takes the case with the anti-dote and throws it before letting it explode. Normally I would have been extremly furious with my senses clouded but since I know that the virus was never deadly I relax a bit.

I straighten myself and look at my waist. Terasaka gave me his stun gun earlier when I asked him for it. I will use a beginner stun clapper. There's nothing that can stop me from beating this guy. When he's done beating me I stand up.

I calmly and naturally walk up at him. I smile a small smile. I slowly raise my knife. Little by little. The tension between Takaoka and the knife becomes heavier. I am already near him. I let it glide out of my hand.

 _ **Clap!**_

I clap my hands and surprise him. I take out the stun gun in a flowing motion and hit him with it. He falls to the ground and I use the stun gun on his neck. Everyone is happy and cheering that it's finally over.

The three hitman arrive and clear the situation about the virus. Everyone is reliefed to hear that it isn't deadly. We return to the hotel and explain the circumstances. We all get to sleep and wake up at the evening of the next day. As an event, Koro-Sensei does a little horror trip with us. I feel bad for Bitch-Sensei and Karasuma-Sensei at the end of it. The whole realized that Bitch-Sensei now rea~lly likes Karasuma-Sensei...


	18. Cops and robbers

**Back to Zero:** Cops and robbers

Koro-Sensei invites us all to come to a summer festival tonight. Chiba and Hayama get banned from the shooting stand, Karma gets what he wants from a store owner, Maehara and Isogai win a lot of fish, Kayano and I are having an easy time and Bitch-Sensei is amusing herself. At the end, the fireworks are being fired and they can be seen in the whole town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takebayashi leaves the class and the rest finds out why. We watch Takebayashi but I know it will turn out good. He comes back to Class E and volunteers to learn everything needed for explosions.

We also see something on TV concerning eggs and Kayano wants to make a huge pudding for all of us. While we make the pudding, Koro-Sensei looks at it suspecious. Maybe because I said something about a huge pudding when I rescued him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karasuma-Sensei begins to teach us freerunning. I can already do it but... I guess everyone knows by now that I shouldn't show it. We decide to play a game of cops and robbers. First Karasuma-Sensei will chase us and when half an hour has passed Koro-Sensei will join in. A member of the Ministry of Defense and the best assassin chasing us... fun.

Some of us get caught easy and Sugino gets the idea of how to get them out of the 'jail'. I have my doubt with Koro-Sensei... after all he isn't the same as when he was super-being...

The students in the circle act surprised about soemthing that isn't there and Koro-Sensei looks. We use this chance to get them out. I'm sure Koro-Sensei actually knew there was nothing but wanted us to have fun.

The next time Yada gets everyone out. I think Koro-Sensei enjoys making Karasuma-Sensei mad... It's not everyday you can piss of a member of the Ministry of Defense.

Even after that everyone continues to escape. Karasuma-Sensei is really mad. Hahaha, this is just too much fun!

When half of the time was over Koro-Sensei joined in and even more got captured. The drawback for the cops: we could escape from jail easier.

In the last minute, one group leads Karasuma-Sensei away while the other scatters around the mountain. Even Koro-Sensei can't be everywhere at once so some hid in the water, others in the schoolbuilding and some on the foot of the mountain! Our win!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm glad no incident with underwear happened. Itona also made a radio controlled combat vehicle in order to spy on the students. Some boys of the class help him and Itonas vehicle gets better.

We also have to use nicknames the entire day. I hate mine! Who came up with it?! And Koro-Sensei got one, too. 'Chicken cop' because he let everyone escape in the cops and robbers game. Especially Karasuma-Sensei voted for it! Haha, I can understand him! Must be payback for letting us escape!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We went to the place Isogai worked today. He's really an Ikemen! But he got into trouble with Asano. We have to win at Boutaushi now... The class supports Isogai and we think of a plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to everyones efforts and Itonas part in the plan we managed to bring Class 3-As pole down! Asano is the one person I pity now. He has to explain it to his father and that must be rough. The Chairman is seriously scary. Maybe we should have made them lose less humiliating...

But it's october now and we have to study. It may be true that no one tries to find me right now but... This is boring and stressful.

Okajima thinks of how we can train on our way to school. I know how it will turn out but everyone needs this lesson and I also want to meet the kids again.

The result is the same and we have to work at the old mans place. It was good to see Sakura again. I'm sure she will grow into a better person again. The old man had no complaints in the end and the children became attached to us. The only drawback was that we couldn't study and scored horrible in the midterm exams. Only Karma and me were able to get good grades.

But we got presents from Karasuma-Sensei at the end of it all. The presents were the new equipment. I must say, it feels way more natural with it on me!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's night. Tomorrow is the weekend but I had to go back to the school grounds. I forgot my pencil case. I'm actually pretty sure I put it in my bag but it wasn't there when I looked at home. I search the entire classroom but I can't find it. I head down the mountain. I'm already in an area where there aren't any of the cameras the boys installed when I hear something rustle.

„Searching for this?" I turn around and catch my pencil case, Koro-Sensei standing before me with a smile.

„Y-yes. Thanks" I reply startled.

„..." His soft smile stays in place „You... are the assassin everyone searchs for, right?"


	19. God of Death

**To Arrysa: It isn't rude so don't worry. But I don't understand the thing with the dialoge instead of comma, could it be that you mean this: „Hello"? The one in the front aren't commas but the usual signs that my laptop has. That's how you do it in german and I'm unable to change it to how you would do it in english because my laptop doesn't seem to want me to.**

* * *

 **Back to Zero:** God of Death

I panic inside „W-what are you saying, Sensei? I could never be an assassin"

He doesn't lose his smile „There's no need to lie. But I congratulate you, you had me brood over it for a while"

I really see no point in lying anymore „When did you find out?"

He chuckles a bit „From your reactions. On the trip to Kyoto for example, a normal person would have been perplexed and not known what to do but you decided to order everyone to run. You also only acted surprised by the traps of the other students.

I became even more sure at the incident in the summer vacation. You faked being shaken over the explosion of the antidote but regained sense fast. Not only that, during the whole trip through the hotel you were completely relaxed. Nobody else realized because of the danger the other half of the class was in. And you may have used the less advanced version of the clap stunner but it was more effective than it should have been.

You weren't even surprised when Takebayashi-kun left the class and on the sports festival you never wavered to believe in victory even when it seemed impossible. What made even more certain was how comfortable you looked in the new equipment. It was as if you were already used to wearing it"

„Are you going to tell Karasuma-Sensei?"

„No" He answeres and I look surprised „I told you before that I became your teacher in order to keep a promise. I kind of owe that person my life so I won't break that promise by revealing your secret"

I smile „Thanks, Sensei"

He closes his eyes „Why are you hiding in a class like this? I know you aren't stupid. With your grades you could have gone into any other of the other classes and let the students and teachers here search for a non-existent assassin" He looks at me.

„...Because I knew that it would be way more fun to be here!" I beam at him.

„I see..." He closes his eyes again „You gave me a bit of advice at the start of the school year, thanks to this advice I feel like I became close to this class but... I don't want to miss this feeling. It's a warm feeling"

I smile „I know. ...But you aren't the only one knowing a secret here, Sensei"

„What?" He looks surprised.

I lose my smile a bit „I know a lot of things that 'could' happen. The next thing that's definitly going to happen won't be a joke like those before. But for now you need to be extra careful, Mister real 'God of Death'"

His eyes narrow „How did you find that out?"

„That's 'my' secret" I smile a huge smile „But I won't tell anyone either. I will go now" I proceed to go down the mountain „But know one thing: a fake God of Death will appear soon and I just have the feeling you know him"

I leave the stunned God of Death behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sneeze. I got sick from the cold air when I went to search for my pencil case and had to stay at home due to fever. It went down but mother still said that I'm not allowed to go. I may got tomorrw.

I don't like that since I know what is going to happen today... I slowly start to fall asleep. When I wake up I panic upon seeing the hour. I call Koro-Sensei immidantly, lock my door, dress and leave the house through the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive in the forest near the building the others are in. Karasuma-Sensei and Koro-Sensei are already there.

„What are you doing here? I heard you're sick" Karasuma-Sensei asks curious.

I quickly think of something „Ritsu told me everyone was going to come here and asked me to come if I see her hacked. I checked my phone a while ago and was able to see her hacked"

„I understand" He replies „Be on guard and listen to what I tell you. Did Ritsu tell you about any secret passages? The front door is being monitored" Karasuma-Sensei wonders.

„There's one in the back but it requires a special key. From inside the building it needs eye confirmation but from outside only a key" I answer him.

We head towards the back door and Koro-Sensei opens the door for us. I only notice now that Koro-Sensei wears a hood. I did tell him on the phone that there was a reason why he should do it but I didn't tell him the reason... I guess it doesn't matter.

What I didn't expect was Bitch-Sensei and the fake God of Death waiting behind the back door. I can't see it but Koro-Sensei does recognize his former pupil, said pupil doesn't recognize Koro-Sensei though because he wears a hood.

The fake God of Death throws Irina to the ground and Karasuma-Sensei checks on her. Bitch-Sensei shoots at Koro-Sensei feet and he takes a step back as a pitfall suddenly opens beneath Koro-Sensei. Koro-Sensei grabs hold and I try to help him out but I get kicked into my back and we both fall into the cage the students are in.

Bitch-Sensei, Karasuma-Sensei and the fake enter the room the cage is located in.

„Do you like this place?" the fake asks „It was built to counter flooding and I connected it with my hideout. If I give the order, 200 tons of water will flow in here every second. I will do exactly that since the assassin didn't reveal himself when I asked him nicely when the students all rushed in"

He turns to leave for the control room but Karasuma-Sensei grabs his shoulder and attacks him. The fake rushes out of the door and Karasuma-Sensei chases after him. Bitch-Sensei stays. She turns to us and the students try to talk to her. Even Karma makes an attempt but Bitch-Sensei throws her handcuffs against our cell and leaves when the fake gives her orders.

We see throuh the monitor what happens with Karasuma-Sensei and Koro-Sensei explains us what happened when the door explodes. We also see how scared the dogs are and I can understand them, the whole class can. Koro-Sensei gives us a speech and Mimura notices something.

In the meantime, Karasuma-Sensei meets the fake. Bitch-Sensei arrives as well and the ceiling over them explodes. Karasuma-Sensei wants to leave her behind but the girls convince him otherwise.

He helps Bitch-Sensei and we prepare for our plan. We undo the bombs and place them in the middle of the room. We hide in a blind spot with our equipment. Koro-Sensei hid in the corner where he couldn't be seen.

The fake sets off the bombs and goes to where Karasuma-Sensei is. Karasuma-Sensei lets himself and the fake fall down and they land in the water. Karasuma-Sensei begins to talk when he notices a mask and looks at the fakes face. The two clash. During that the fake reveals his true origin and why he became an assassin. While doing so, he prepared to shows his skill.

I pick up one of the bombs and throw it at Karasuma-Sensei before the fake uses his skill. It hits Karasuma-Sensei in the back full-force and he falls forward. The attack of the fake misses and hits the wall. Karasuma-Sensei uses this moment of his opponents shock and attacks. He attacks one more time with great strenght and the fake loses conscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cage was opened and we all got out. We are now standing before the fake with Karasuma-Sensei and some of his subordinates.

„He was a man of astounding skills... but he overestimated those skills way too much. Part of him was immature, that's why he had an opening" Karasuma-Sensei admits.

„But how could someone do that to his own face?" Yoshida asks a bit creeped out.

„Apparently it's due to an experience from childhood" Karasuma-Sensei explains „After witnessing a hitmans high-leveled skills... it seems consciouness completely changed"

Koro-Sensei steps before the fake and takes his hood down „...The one who influenced him was foolish. With this much talent... originally, he should have used them in a more proper way"


	20. Experiences

**Back to Zero:** Experiences

We got back to safe and the next day arrives. Koro-Sensei has us fill out a sheet of paper about the career we want. I enter as the last one.

He smiles at me „Please let me hear your career path, Nagisa-kun"

I look at him „I really want to be... a teacher"

He looks at me surprised „A teacher? With your skills as an assassin?"

„I have an incredible discernment. That combined with my other skills I could be an extremly good assassin but..." I take a deep breath „ A teacher I once had told me: 'Nagisa-kun, I'm sure you have the talent to be a hitman.

Whether it's a monster, a violent teacher or a genius killer- you have the bravery to attack them fearless. But, you know, Nagisa-kun,... your bravery brings me to despair! It comes with self-sacrifiece. You take your own safety and diginity too lightly.'

He told me to think it over again. For what I could use these talents that I have. He even said he would support me should I choose to be a hitman... but I know that I can use these talents to teach others, to see their mood and to lead them. I decided I will be a teacher! I won't ever be as good as him but that's okay, because I'm my own person"

He smiles „If that's what you want. It's not like I can force you into anything"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I arrive home, I have no problems with my mother since I did things like cook and others. My mother wasn't put through so much stress and she won't send me out of my class since my grades were good even there so far. This reminds me, the schools festival will be soon!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We decide to sell the same as before but due to the massive rush on costumers on the second day we have to close early again. I was happy to see Yuuji again... but it was kind of embarrassing to tell him that I'm a boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the exams we meet Asano and he begs us to defeat his father by getting the best grades possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The exams start. I wrote before but these questions are still very hard to solve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koro-Sensei gave out the test results and showed us the ranking of our whole grade. Now everyone is cheering because everyone got into the top 50! But... in the middle of our happiness the schoolbuilding starts to get destroyed. The chairman comes and declares that he's even going to fire Koro-Sensei.

Like hell we will let him! After a bit of protests, the Chairman decides to give Koro-Sensei a chance and he goes with Koro-Sensei into our classroom. He lies five books on five tables and five grenades. In the grenades are a substance that paralyzes the body. The last one is a real grenade.

Koro-Sensei accepts and opens the first book. It was one of those that paralyze you. He can't move for a few seconds but regains his composture. The next time Koro-Sensei opens a book he closes it again instantly and writes a note with the answeres. The same with the following three.

Both the students and the Chairman are perplexed. Koro-Sensei explains how he did it and the Chairman is even more shocked. The Chairman now has to open the last book. He opens it and we are blinded by a bright flash.

The light dimms and we are able to see again. We look inside the room and see both, the Chairman and Koro-Sensei, a bit away from the just exploded table. From the looks of it, Koro-Sensei pulled the Chairman away but got caught up a bit in the explosion for that. The good thing is that neither of them look seriously hurt.

Koro-Sensei solves the matter and the Chairman leaves with Asano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's the drama festival and Hazama will write the script for it. I feel bad for the classes eating lunch then... And I did. They were throwing things at us in the end. But it was way too funny! We run away from the stage while we smiles and laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think about the date. Today is the day Kayano revealed her tentacles but she doesn't have them in this timeline... Come to think of it, why is she here? There should be no reason for her to come here...

I approach her after school „Ne, Kayano. Why did you come to Class E? I'm sure your grades weren't bad and you don't have any deliquent behaviour"

I looks at me surprised and pulls me behind school „That's a secret so don't tell anyone, Nagisa!" I nod „I'm here because of the assassin. My older sister worked in the research laboratory that assassin infiltrated and I want to thank him for that.

My sister _had_ to work there due to her fiancee. He saved here in a sense. That man is awful that's why what the assassin did was good. I don't know what the assassin wanted to achieve there and it probably wasn't to save her but... I still wish to thank him! So,... thank you, Nagisa, for saving my sister!"

She bows her head and I flinch „What do you mean?"

She smiles „There's no need to act, Nagisa. I'm an actress myself so I can see it when people act. But even I was only able identify you a few days ago. I won't tell the other, don't worry"

I smile a little „Thanks, Kayano"


	21. Fun times

**Back to Zero:** Fun times

Two people now know that I'm an assassin: Kayano and Koro-Sensei. ...Wait, three. Karma followed me and Kayano and overheard our conversation. At least he promised not to tell anyone...

I admit that a lot of time has passed. Being here with everyone makes time fly faster. The winter break just begun. I'm currently going shopping with Kayano, Nakamura and Karma. Nakamura and Karma try to make me wear girl clothes for a while before they give up.

In the end, each of us got new clothing. After that we go into a small cafe and eat something light. Kamra plays pranks on a few costumers and gets kicked out. When we go out as well, we go around town and look at a few tourists spots.

We already know the town but to see things and places again that you already know has its own kind of charm. We joke around and laugh. At times like this, I feel like everything that happened in the last timeline was only a bad and good dream at the same time.

I won't let anyone die! I will forever treasure the past, cherish the present and hope for a good future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The winter break is over and Sensei has us study for the entrance exams. I already know what I'm going to do so I don't really have any problem. My classmates seem to have plans as well.

Takebayashi fails the entrance exam for his top choice and Koro-Sensei tries to cheer him up. This ends in a game of entrance exam taboo. When it's over and Bitch-Sensei comes in we get really angry because she says things like 'slip', 'fallen' and others. But, hey... sweet, sweet revenge...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Valentine. I go to school and prepare for class. The girls give someone chocolate here and there but, of course, it isn't always peaceful with our class. Karma still terrorizes us. I stretch when I see Kayano come up to me.

„Hey, Kayano! How are you today?" I call out to her with a smile.

„U-uhm... I'm alright" She answeres restless.

I see the chocolate in her hand „So you made chocolate, too?"

She jumpes at my voice „Ye-yeah, I did" She grows a bit red „U-uhm... this is for you... Nagisa"

She offers me the chocolate she made.

„T-thanks" I turn to Kayano put she pushes me forward and makes a run for it.

I smile fondly at her retreating back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On our way back from school we meet Itonas father. We decide to let the two be and go on. They need it. It's near the end of february and everything will come to an end soon.

 _ **I don't know, it feels like I missed something...**_


	22. Memory

**Back to Zero:** Memory

It's the 12th March. I wait inside the schoolbuilding until everyone besides Koro-Sensei is gone.

„Is there something you want, Nagisa-kun?" He smiles.

I look at the ground „I feel... like I'm missing something. Like I have forgotten something... Sensei... was I right in what I did?"

He looks at me questioning „I don't know what you did, so I can't know if it was right"

I don't move „...I wanted to change everything but... it feels like I forgot something crucial. I-"

I'm interrupted by sudden shouts outside. We hurry out and see the class being attacked. I recognize one of them. Houjou, the one that was send to stop people from getting to Koro-Sensei in the last timeline. My blood runs cold. The schoolground is our territory but as long as we are cornered on the top of the mountain we are powerless.

Koro-Sensei walks up to them calm and demands what all this is about. Houjou explains that they only fought with the students to see their skill and who could be the assassin. I can't believe it! Only because of that they harmed the others! Houjou and his group leave and Koro-Sensei and I help the rest up.

Everyone leaves but Koro-Sensei grabs my arm „You wanted to tell me something"

I smile „It doesn't matter anymore. Thanks for your time, Koro-Sensei!"

I leave him behind and go home. I need to think things through. With Houjou there it will be difficult and I can't put the others in danger. I indeed plan to tell everyone on the last day of school that I'm the assassin but that will be hard to achieve now.

I arrive at home and enter my room. The first thing I notice is that my graduation album and personalized consulation guidebook that came with me from the other timeline are missing. I shrug, I may have accidently placed them elsewhere. Like this, I go to sleep.

In my sleep I begin to dream. I relive what happened in the other time. I relive how we killed Koro-Sensei. I toss and turn in my sleep, crying. I feel like a wreck when I wake up.

 _ **I still don't remember. What did I forget?**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I go up the mountain with no real motivation. My whole body hurts from the restless night I experienced. I reach the schoolbuilding and when I enter the room, the whole class with the teachers stand before me. The look on their faces says it all.


	23. It was you?

**Back to Zero:** It was you?

Sugino looks at me „So you were the assassin... I can't believe it"

I look to the ground „How?"

Karasuma-Sensei steps forward „Houjou and his troup searched the students houses and found some interesting things in yours. They found materials that may have not been used in some time but were not made for finding an assassin.

They found an old toy gun and little balls with chemicals in it. There were also many other things that convinced them. The only thing that we don't understand are two certain books..." Realization dawns on me „One says 'Graduation album' and the other 'Personalized consulation guidebook'. Mind to explain?"

I smile a bit „These book are, how you must have noticed, not normal"

His expression remains the same „Yes, indeed, they weren't. But what we don't understand is that it's this big with every student in it. There are pictures that weren't ever taken and the most confusing thing here... What the hell is that OCTOPUS?!"

I chuckle „That's..." I put a hand on my mouth to stiffle the laughter „Someone all of you know" I put all my strenght into trying not to laugh.

Karasuma-Sensei remains calm „And who?"

I calm down „I don't know how to explain it. You probably wouldn't believe it. You just need to know that you know him"

Kayano walks up to me „Please tell us, Nagisa. I will definitly believe you!"

I sigh „Fine. As you said Karasuma-Sensei, there are pictures that were 'never' taken... in this time" everyone makes a questioning face „You could say that I somehow... traveled back in time"

I expect numerous reaction but get none of them. They all just accept it, saying that what stands in the two books is proof enough.

„But who is that freaking Octopus?!" Terasaka demands.

Sweatdrops appear on my head and I avert my gaze „That was... our homeroom teacher in the other time"

 _Silence~_

„Our homeroom teacher wasn't Koro-Sensei?" Wonder Isogai „Now that I think about it... none of the pictures in your books had him in them"

The whole agrees with him and they look at me curious. Even Koro-Sensei seems interested. I decide to spill the truth.

I look at them „You know... about the thing with the anti-matter experiment, you know, the one I stopped?" They nod „I did it because the person you in the picters was the result of that. But I didn't want that" They don't understand what I mean „The goal of this class wasn't to find me.

It was to kill that 'Octopus' you see there" They look at me with 'What?' faces „He and we had so much fun... and yet we had to kill him. He was by no means a monster. He was a great teacher. But in the end... we killed him. And I delivered the stab to his heart" I clench my fists and start shaking „Nobody wanted that! Not even me!

But it was either us or the Lance of the heavens! He wished that it was us who killed him, so we did! Years passed and all I wanted was to change everything! Then I woke up... in the past. I decided to use this chance and save him but I also wanted to be with this class and have a fun time.

That wouldn't happen unless he was our teacher again... I invented a plan where he wouldn't come into contact with the anti-matter and where I can save the one used instead of him. With me to the past came the two books and an antidote that Okuda created out of accident years after everything happened. I used that antidote"

„Then were is he now? That person you saved to be our teacher again?" Karma questions.

„He's right here, in this room" I look at Koro-Sensei.

Everyone looks at him and he himself seems confused. He looks at me.

I smile „Do you remember the time when someone saved you just after your apprentice betrayed you? That was me" 

„That was... you?" He seems surprised.

„Mhm!" I close my eyes „You were our teacher back then and I couldn't... think of a Class 3-E without you. You were the one who brought light in our eyes back then and I was sure you could do it once more"

He narrows his eyes „So the teacher and class you told me about back then was the one we are standing in?"

I nod „Yes. I never expected though that the Ministry of Defense would look for me. But that made it better. It brought suspence in the classroom, nearly the same as the one I experienced before"

Karasuma-Sensei comes forth again „About that, we would like you to cooperate with us. Your skills are good and it would be great to have an assassin help us from time to time" 

I smile at him „I don't have a problem with that. I didn't want to reveal myself because that would have taken away the action from this classroom. I also helped the Ministry in the other time. But I still want to carry out my own future plans like everyone else"

Karasuma-Sensei nods in approvel. It seems like everything is going to turn out right, even like this. ...And yet, I was wrong.

 _ **What I forgot appeared just when nobody expected it...**_


	24. The fake and the real one

**Feel free to throw tomatos at me  
**

 **Back to Zero:** The fake and the real one

It's the day before the Graduation and the whole class sits outside. The teachers are in the building. We eat and tell each other jokes. Some ask me about the other timeline and I tell them what I can. Ritsu is also talking with everyone happily.

 _ **Boom!**_

A bomb is thrown near us and explodes. We get into defensive positions, ready to strike back. I hear movement near Yada who's a few meters away from me. I grab her arm and pull out one of the knives Karasuma-Sensei gave us in the beginning of the schoolyear.

I counter the attack of my opponent. The smoke clears and we all can see the fake God of Death. He strikes again and I dodge. I try to kick him in the stomach but he grabs my leg and throws me to the ground. Hearing the noises, the teachers come out.

When the fake sees Koro-Sensei he freezes. I try to attack him again but he charges at me and I'm forced to stop my own attack. He swings his knife again when Koro-Sensei takes my knife out of my hand and stops the fakes attack.

„I never thought I would see you again" The fake comments „You teaching a junior high school class... And even defending them"

Koro-Sensei swings the knife „I don't need to explain myself to you"

„Koro-Sensei, you know him?" Kurahashi wonders.

„Yes... He's my former apprentice..." Koro-Sensei admits „But I can now see that I did a lot of things wrong. If I could have truly 'seen' him back then... I may have been able to change it"

The fake takes a gun out of his pocket and shoots. Koro-Sensei dodges and takes the gun out of his hand in a swift movement. The fake runs to his left and Koro-Sensei follows. I run up to them as well and grab a few little stones unnoticed. I smuggle them into Koro-Senseis hand. He looks at me questioning. Koro-Sensei reaches for the fake when said person grabs hold of Okuda and presses his knife to her throat.

„One more step and she will be on her way" He warns „Everyone of you will go in front of me so I can see you"

Everyone slowly moves and he watches us carefully. I look to my right and flinch surprised at something non-existent. The fake looks there alarmed and I nudge Koro-Sensei. He realizes what I mean and throws the stones I gave him.

One of the stones throws the knife out of the fakes hand and Bitch-Sensei uses this chance to take a hold of Okuda while Karasuma-Sensei overwhelms the fake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ministry of Defense arrests the fake God of Death. How he escaped in the first place is everyones guess.

Karma walks up to Koro-Sensei „Ne, Sensei. If that guy was your apprentice that means you were an assassin?"

We all focus on Koro-Sensei who nods „I was. To be honest, I still am. I'm the 'true' God of Death. But I won't do anything to you. When Nagisa-kun saved me I promised to teach this class, not kill it"

„Even so, I can't see you as a bad person" Nakamura smiles „You just saved us after all and helped us to become who we are now"

„Yeah" Okuda joins in „I don't care if you are the God of Death. Even assassins can be nice people"

The whole class joins and tells Koro-Sensei what they think. He smiles and I just know that his smile is one of true happiness.


	25. Happiness

**Back to Zero:** Happiness

Each and everyone of us is leading a happy life now. We got the money so we will keep our mouths shut but only kept what we needed. We donated something here and there and made a large purchase. We bought the mountain the schoolbuilding of Class 3-E is on. Even now, we can still see ourselves there, studying and training, whenever we visit.

Koro-Sensei is still an assassin but he rather helps the Ministry of Defense than anything else. He said it's because 'Since I met you all I can't think of assassination the same as before'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand in my class and teach. My students respect me but only to some extend. I'm still rather small and also clumsy when it comes to normal tasks. Karma once barged into the school I teach in and into my class. That ended in a mess. He said he only wanted to say 'Hi!' while he patted an utterly terrified student on the head.

My old class often meets but from time to time there are some missing because of their job. When we get into trouble, Karasuma-Sensei usually gets us out of it. He really trusts us. He and Bitch-Sensei live together now. Bitch-Sensei also quit being a hitman.

As everything is now, I can't find anything I want to change. We are all truly happy now, without any losses.


End file.
